This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to 9921949.5 filed in the United Kingdom on Sep. 16, 1999; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an electric cooking apparatus and, in particular an electric frying apparatus.
For electric frying apparatus, since the contents therein, e.g. oil, may be heated to a very high temperature, e.g. well over 100xc2x0 C., one cannot overlook its safety during operation. When a certain component, e.g. the oil container, is damaged, users may not approach the manufacturer for a proper replacement, but instead use some other containers. As such other containers are not intended for use in frying apparatus, and may not therefore be able to stand high temperature, danger and accidents may therefore result.
In addition, such frying apparatus usually includes a basket for holding and supporting the food to be fried. After frying, the basket will become very hot. If the basket can be easily removed from the apparatus, e.g. by a child, the child may be hurt by the heat of the basket, or by the hot oil dripped from the basket.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electric cooking apparatus in which the above shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cooking apparatus including heating means, a chamber member defining a cavity for cooking food, and a base member, wherein said heating means is in a heat-transferable relationship with said chamber member, characterized in that said apparatus is adapted to be in an operable state when at least part of said heating means is received within said base member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cooking apparatus including heating means, a chamber member defining a cavity for cooking food, a base member, and means for supporting said food for cooking within said chamber member, wherein said heating means is in a heat-transferable relationship with said chamber member, wherein said supporting means is releasably engageable with said base member, further characterized in that said supporting means includes means for securing said supporting means against movement relative to said base member.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cooking apparatus including heating means and a chamber member defining a cavity for cooking food, characterized in that said apparatus includes means for sensing the temperature in the chamber member, and means for indicating said temperature.